


Halloween!

by DixieDale



Category: Garrison's Gorillas, Hogan's Heroes, The Girl from U.N.C.L.E., The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV), The Persuaders
Genre: Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DixieDale/pseuds/DixieDale
Summary: Halloween is just a month away.  Hope everyone has their stories in the works.





	Halloween!

I'll be posting Halloween stories in each fandom I write for. I'm looking forward to seeing what everyone else comes up with too. Don't forget to use Additional Tag of Halloween for those Halloween buffs like me who like to go back and reread as many of the older stories as they can find between now and then. Happy writing - happy reading!


End file.
